To get to work each morning, Tiffany takes a scooter 1.09 miles and a bike 1.08 miles. How many miles is Tiffany's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Tiffany travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Tiffany travels 2.17 miles in total.